Tickling
by liz-loz
Summary: Kurt doesn't like tickling. He never has. Blaine comes up with a way to try and rectify this. Rated K  for a tiny mention of sex but nothing more than that! It's just pure fluff :D


_Hi guys!_

_This is another random oneshot. I actually RPd this with my friend kurtintheskywithwarblers, so most of the Kurt bits were written by her (not trying to steal credit, haha). I then decided that I liked the idea so much that I copied and pasted the whole thing and then tweaked it from an RP into a fic. So I didn't write all of this but I did edit it quite a bit._

_I also just posted this as an anon to my dearest buddy purekliaination incase any of you saw it on tumblr :D This is the full version_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Blaine ran out of the bathroom and back into Kurt's room. He had just had the most amazing idea. "Kurt." He said happily, moving towards the bed with a smile on his face. His boyfriend laughed, looking up from his issue of Vogue, sitting up on the bed.<p>

"What?" he asked, titling his head to the side.

"I have an idea." Blaine reached the bed and jumped onto it, grinning

An equally large smile spread across Kurt's face. "What's that, honey?" he asked, setting his magazine away.

"Well," Blaine turned slightly to face his boyfriend, excitement in his eyes. "You know how you don't like tickling?" Immediately Kurt's face fell. Not this again. He chewed on his lip, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes..." his voice was reluctant, afraid of what was going to be suggested.

"Well I thought of a way we could make it more fun. For both of us." There was a pause. Blaine smiled, hoping Kurt wouldn't reject his idea. His boyfriend bit his lip a little harder.

"What is it?" Kurt spoke cautiously. Blaine had many ideas, most of them good. But some of them rather strange.

"I promise it's nothing too...vigorous." his boyfriend said, blushing slightly at his own words. He moved a little closer to Kurt, propping himself up on his elbow and staring into deep blue eyes. "You know when we...y'know..."

"_Blaine_." Kurt replied, laughing. "We're not in kindergarten. You can say it." Blaine smiled nervously, picking up a bit of the bed covers and running them between his fingers, trying to build up the courage to continue.

"Well, when we, _have sex_, we touch and stuff. And that's kind of like tickling, because tickling involves touching. And I don't know about you, but sometimes I get tingles when you touch me...during." He bit his lip, slightly embarrassed. Kurt nodded a little, slowly smiling.

"Alright..." he said trying to disguise his excitement. This sounded feasible. Anything that involved the words 'sex' and 'Blaine' was definitely feasible. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Now that Kurt seemed to be ok with it, Blaine became a little more confident, sitting higher up and releasing the bedcovers. He smiled and moved in, whispering in Kurt's ear. "I thought we could find a happy medium." Slowly he ran his finger up Kurt's arm, from his hand right until he reached the collar of his shirt, where he moved onto the skin of his neck. Kurt shuddered hugely, melting slightly into the mattress and blankets and pillows.

"B-Blaine," he breathed, letting out a deep, calming sigh.

"Does that tickle?" Blaine asked. He continued his journey across Kurt's collarbone and then up his neck to his chin. Kurt nodded a little.

"Yeah," he breathed softly, tilting his head back against the pillow. It did tickle. But not in the way that bothered him. "M-Mostly feels good..." Blaine smiled.

"Good." Now his finger roamed across Kurt's face, first across his jaw right up to his ears, and then over his cheek towards his lips, which he traced very lightly. His boyfriend shivered again, lips tingling at every touch and his tongue darted out to take tiny kitten licks at the pad of Blaine's finger, unable to help himself. Blaine chuckled, keeping his finger there slightly longer than intended so he could feel Kurt's tongue on it and sighing softly with pleasure. He then breathed slowly onto Kurt's face to enhance the effect.

Enjoying this deviation Kurt began sucking lightly at the tip of Blaine's finger, drawing it slightly into his mouth, but still taking tiny kitten licks at it. It tasted good, just like Blaine. He stared into his bofriend's eyes, not breaking contact for a second and revelling in the sensation hovering between them. Blaine's eyebrows raised slightly at the new movement. This had not been part of the plan. But man, it felt really good.

"This isn't tickling." He murmured with a smile, even though he was getting shivers from the sensation. Kurt merely winked back, obviously not able to speak. He nibbled lightly at the pad of his finger before releasing it, blowing soft puffs of cool air onto the wet skin. Letting out a few shaky breaths, Blaine tried to regain his composure, before taking a deep breath and continuing his journey. His finger trailed back down Kurt's neck and over his other arm, drawing circles on the palm of his hand when he reached it. Now Kurt was back to shivering, gentle shivers that made his whole body tingle. When Blaine reached his arm he twitched slightly at the gentle touch there. "_Blaine_." He was positively melting.

"And we haven't even got to the best part yet." Smiling, Blaine waited another 30 seconds or so, prolonging the experience of his fingers on Kurt's palm, before his eyes drifted to Kurt's waist. With his free hand he gently lifted up his shirt to reveal the small expanse of skin around his hips, before running his finger across it, so lightly they were barely touching.

Kurt inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering closed and mouth falling slightly open, breathing heavily through his mouth. He was in complete bliss, complete heaven. If this was Blaine's idea of tickling, he never wanted to stop being tickled. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's reaction. He'd had a feeling he would like this, but it was even better than he'd thought. Running his finger back and fourth a couple of times he circled each of Kurt's hipbones, before placing his hand on his stomach and drumming all of his fingers lightly across it.

Kurt gasped suddenly, arching his back slightly at his touch. Wow. He was completely in Blaine's hands, completely under his power. Blaine changed the drumming of his fingers so they were all running lightly across Kurt's skin at different intervals, still being very gentle. This was as close to actual tickling as he was going to get, but it was pretty close. A tiny giggle escaped from Kurt's lips as he shivered yet again. He was definitely being tickled. But he wasn't getting angry. He kind of loved it. Listening to his boyfriends giggles Blaine felt a happiness rise inside him and he followed suit, the laughter spilling out softly. Still doing the same movement he moved his hand slowly up Kurt's shirt, and then to the side - the place where he normally felt the most ticklish. Again Kurt giggled softly, but he mostly shivered, eyes fluttering open to look at Blaine, intently watching his expressions as he touched him.

"Do you like this?" Blaine whispered, his giggles now coming thick and fast. He was getting almost as much pleasure from this as Kurt was. Kurt nodded a little, completely blissed out.

"Yeah," he breathed. "A lot... You're amazing."

"See? Told you tickling wasn't so bad." Blaine smiled, bringing his hand back to Kurt's chest, resting it flat on it and then leaning over to kiss him softly.

"Not too bad at all."


End file.
